


Hunter high vs supernatural

by Fanfic_Unity



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, Friend to Lover, M/M, Maybe there will be more character add soon or whenever, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-08 02:15:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4286916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfic_Unity/pseuds/Fanfic_Unity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is were all it started . were Allison fall for a total girl she just met. But little those Allison know. this girl hide a lot of secrets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunter high vs supernatural

"Hello earth to Allison" Erica said waving her hand in front Allison face, Allison snap back to reality and return her gaze back to Erica,"ya what up" "i can ask you the same thing" Allison just smile and put her book in her locker, Once she was done she look back to Erica "i had my first kiss with Scott.... but i don't know it didn't feel right" "did you tell him it didn't feel right" Erica said walking with Allison to there next archery class, "Am not going to tell him that , that will brake his heart and i still like him it was just the kiss" Allison sigh sliding her hand through her hair,"it don't matter" Erica sigh she was already getting tried of talking about Scott, "whatever let hurry to are class don't want to be late" Allison nodded and started running to her class outside with Erica.

When they got to there class they started walking to were there bow and arrow were at and grab it, then they walk to there spot waiting for there teacher,when the teacher started walking to them she got a big smile on her face."Good morning student today we are just going to practice are aim, but first i want everyone to welcome one of are new student" Everyone turn there head to the teacher right to seeing there new student standing next to there teacher with a shy smile on her face,When Allison got sight of the new student her heart started bounding in her chest like it was about to pop, she had butterfly in her stomach , she never felt like this with anyone not even with Scott who she is dating.

Allison just kept her gaze her the new girl, when there gaze lock Allison heart started bounding way faster then before,"her name is Lydia Martin, plz be nice to her everyone" (so that her name) Allison thought to herself, she like the name it fit really well to the new girl, she didn't even know what the teacher was saying, her gaze was still lock to the new girl who was staring back at her, she smile when she saw the new girl look always to hide the blush that were on her face. "ok student you all can go practice" everyone walk to there target and started throwing arrow at them,Allison started walking to her place but was stop when the teacher call her name and wave to her to come to her,Allison started walk to there teacher, now standing in front of the teacher,the new kid was practicing her aim but was failing really bad, Allison look back to her teacher.

"ya teacher" "do you mind if you could help the new Lydia practice, as you can see she having a hard time" Allison smile of the thought of helping Lydia practice. "don't worry i will love to help Lydia" Allison started walk up to the new kid,"need help" Allison smile when Lydia jump "you scared me... i..i didn't hear you walking to me" Lydia said looking down at her feet. Allison heart started beating fast again when she heard Lydia voice it was like and angel talking to her."Am sorry i didn't mean to scared you" Lydia didn't look up to Allison.

"um .... i..it OK" Lydia said now starting to look up, meeting her gaze with Allison. "good my name is Allison by the way. the teacher said that i get to help you with your aim" Lydia just nodded and turn around to her target and try shooting her arrow but the arrow fell to the floor, Allison walk in back of Lydia smashing her body to Lydia back, Allison smile when she saw Lydia blushing a little and also smile when her heart started beating fast, when she step back to let Lydia throw the arrow that she help Lydia with, Lydia shot it and she got a bull-eye, Allison started clapping her hands together, Allison turn around when she heard the bell ring. she saw everyone leaving so when she turn back to Lydia she was gone, Allison was a little sad at that but she know she see her around, she don't know why her heart be beating so fast when she saw Lydia for the first time, she just ignore the thought and put always her arrow and her bow that was on her back.

when she got to her class of Archery France, she started thinking of Lydia, Erica saw Allison spacing "hello Allison" Erica said poking Allison face. Allison turn her gaze to Erica "ya" "what wrong with you, you been spacing ever since you help the new girl with her aiming" It nothing, Erica put her hand on her mouth "omg you like the new girl don't you" "i don't know what your talking about am dating Scott" "whatever you say" Erica said with a smile on her face.

When school was over Allison wave at Erica goodbye and started to walk home by herself , when she was almost home, she felt eye on the back of her head , she turn around looking for any signs of movement , she see didn't see anything so she turn back around and started walking . once she was home , she open the door and walk right in closing it right behind her, she walk up to her room feeling really tried , she dissighted to just take a shower and go to sleep , before she went to the bathroom , Allison started to walk to her window to let some air in, stopping when she saw yellow glowing eyes. It felt like she knew the thing whatever it was. Allison heard sounds coming from downstairs , they sounded like someone was throwing thing around. Allison turn around to grab her chine daggers before she went downstairs to the noses she look out the window for any sight of the glowing eyes that were looking at her . but for some reason she felt sad that she didn't see the eyes anymore. She shrugged it off and went downstairs , holding her dagger so tight , she pretty sure her hole hand turn white . when she was down the stair she saw a shadow figure . she ran to the kitchen ready to attack but started screaming when she saw ............

**Author's Note:**

> Not that good at making story and and doing all this on my phone so I might have some error there so don't jug .


End file.
